Porous low-k dielectric layers have been developed in response to a growing need for lower dielectric constant layers. However, the porous low-k dielectric layers do not have enough mechanical strength against stress applied during semiconductor device manufacturing processes, and thus, it is difficult to use the porous low-k dielectric layers in semiconductor devices.